1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a step ladder and, in particular, a step ladder which can be used in a conventional manner wherein the front and rear legs are located on the same surface or in an unconventional manner wherein the front legs are supported on a first surface raised above a second surface whereupon the rear legs are supported.
2. Prior Art
The invention has particular applications for use on staircases. Frequently, a person must do work above a staircase such as changing a lightbulb or painting the walls and/or ceiling of a stairwell. In these situations, a normal step ladder will not suffice because such ladders are only suited for use on flat surfaces.
Step ladders with telescoping front legs are available. U.S. Pat. No. 359,716 (Diltx), U.S. Pat. No. 1,312,725 (Gagnier), U.S. Pat. No. 2,200,535 (Brewer) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,412,599 (McCrudden) all relate to ladders which employ telescopic legs and which are capable of being set up on stairs. All of these devices however, have disadvantages which the present invention overcomes. Firstly, the telescoping legs of these devices can slip if not tightened enough. Secondly, the legs can be uneven if not carefully extended the same amount on each side of the ladder. In addition, telescopic legs would be subject to sticking if, for example, paint was to accidentally go between the telescoping portions of each legs.